


Baby? What?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Past Character Death, Reaper Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Wolffe makes an unexpected discovery.





	Baby? What?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”.

Wolffe sighed as he walked up to the young controversial commander and gently patted the kid’s shoulder in a reassuring manner as they watched their generals walk off, which caused Reaper to why away from him as if he was a kicked puppy.

“Hey, knock that off. Not everyone is out to get you.” Wolffe said in a kind but stern tone.

“Right……” The kid muttered which caused Wolffe to roll his eyes and cuff the runt’s head playfully.

“Stop thinking that. It’s getting annoying.”.

 

“I killed a Jedi.” The kid stated wearily as he looked at Wolffe, with a look of true exhaustion which caused Wolffe to sigh before Reaper let out a broken laugh as he shook his head slowly. “That’s what they’re saying, sir. I didn’t kill a kriffing Jedi! No Jedi would do what he did. Hell, we still don’t have an idea how Jysella’s fall affected the baby or will have lasting effects it will have on either!”.

“I…..the baby?” Wolffe repeated slowly which caused the younger clone to freeze. “Reaper, what baby?” The kid blanched as he stared at Wolffe who tensed as the realization dawned on him. “You didn’t.”.

“Aryn.” Reaper muttered as he shook his head and smiled slightly at Wolffe, albeit fearfully. “It’s….her name’s Aryn? She’s due in a couple weeks, I think?”.

“Reaper, I…..”.

“You don’t see it, do you, sir? Everyone is out to get me, they find out about my daughter, the Jedi take her and banish Jysella. I can keep naming it, and there is nothing I can do about it!”.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Wolffe remarked as he moved to guide the kid away, probably towards the closest cantina.


End file.
